Migraine Madness
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Blaine has a bad migraine


Blaine was a frequent sufferer of migraines. They liked to appear was especially stressed or tired and today that was exactly how he felt. Regionals was in just a few days and Mr. Shue had then working overtime and in overdrive to prepare. They were working on pretty difficult choreography and Blaine's head was just throbbing. Every time clapped his hand to keep them on beat it felt like a bullet digging through his skull and the bright lights from overhead made his want to claw his eyes out. Kurt could tell that there was something wrong with his boyfriend, but what it was he didn't know. In his opinion, Blaine did look a little pale except for the red shading in his cheeks. Although Kurt was fairly certain that his boyfriend was feeling ill, he knew he would never stop rehearsing. He was to determined and stubborn to ever do that. Time went by and Kurt just couldn't see Blainr suffer anymore. Now Kurt could see that tears were built up in the corners of Blaines eyes just threatening to spill out at any moment. Mr. Shue, after five more minutes, decided to give them a break. Kurt walked over to his boyfriend and took his hands

"Honey come in the hallway with me for a moment." He said nicely. Blaine nodded and Kurt could tell that even that movement was unbearable for him and Kurt figured out that he had a migraine. Kurt had never seen a person plagued with migraines as bad as Blaine. When they reached the hallway Blaine leaned against the lockers and slid down onto the floor and just started to sob. The dams in his eyes had finally broken. "Oh Honey." Kurt soothed as he rubbed his back. "How bad is this one?"

"A nine... maybe a ten." Blaine cried. "It's a really bad one. It hurts so badly."

"Okay, don't cry. I'll drive you home and you can go right to sleep." Kurt soothed. Blaine frantically shook his head.

"No! I can't." Blaine said quickly. "Glee isn't over and we only have a few more rehearsals before Sectionals."

"Sweetie, If your head hurts that much, you need to rest. You don't need to be dancing." Kurt told him. Then Mr. Shue peeked his head out the door and said, "Come on guys. Break is over." It was only after he said that did he see Blaine's red rimmed eyes and wet tear marks on his cheeks.

"Blaine, What's wrong?" He asked as he knelt down next to the two boys.

"He has a really bad migraine." Kurt told Mr. Shue.

"Oh, You can go home if it really hurts Blaine. It's okay." Mr. Shue replied as he placed a comforting hand on to Blaine's knee.

"No, I don't want to go home. Do you have an Advil?" Blaine asked. "That'll help. I'll be fine." Mr Shue nodded and went inside to his office and grabbed the pills out of the bottle and =then grabbed an unopened bottle of water.

"Here. Take these." Mr. Shue said. "I want you to sit out here for another five minutes and then let me know how your head feels. If it still hurts, I really think you should go home and get some rest." Blaine nodded and took the two pills with a swig of water. Then he placed his head in his hands. "Let me know how you feel, okay?" Mr. Shue said before disappearing back into the choir room. Kurt took a seat by his boyfriend on the floor.

"Rest your head on my shoulder. Kurt told him. Blaine leaned into Kurt's side and Kurt could tell he was uncomfortable. After 5 minutes, Kurt turned to him. "Do you feel any better?"

"Not really." Blaine admitted. "I'm actually feeling a little nauseous." he admitted. Kurt nodded.

"Stay here. I'll get out stuff and tell Mr. Shue that we're going to leave." Kurt said. He went into the choir room and told Mr. Shue and then grabbed their stuff and helped Blaine out to the car. He got into the passenger seat and almost immediately laid his warm forehead onto the cool glass. Kurt drove him to his house.

"What are we doing here?" Blaine asked miserably.

"Did you really think I was going to let you be miserable by yourself in your house?" Kurt asked with a smile. They went inside and first went up to Kurt's room. He grabbed a pair of old sweat pants, t-shirt, and hoodie and gave it to Blaine. He went and changed in the bathroom. When he came out, he looked rather silly. The sweatpants were way too big on him and hung off of his small frame loosely. The hoodie was at least two sizes big for him. Kurt sat down on his bed.

"Come here." He told him. Blaine went over and laid his head down on Kurt's lap and he stroked his hair. Just being with Kurt was the best medicine he could have. That migraine didn't have a chance.


End file.
